


Late Night Theorists

by dentai



Series: Voltron Fluff Week 2017 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Kidge - Freeform, Voltron Fluff Week 2017, i've fallen down the forestfire rabbit hole folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dentai/pseuds/dentai
Summary: The one where Katie and Keith stay up and be the theorizing couple that they are.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I unapologetically ship Kidge and I'll go down with this ship tbh  
> I hope you all enjoy this tooth-rotting fluff as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Voltron Fluff Week 2017   
> Day 2: Pillow Fights

 

"Okay, new topic," Katie gets out through her giggles. She turns over onto her back, with what Keith can tell is his pillow, held to her chest. "You've heard of the Mandela effect, right?" 

Keith screws up his face while he grins, and this brings another laugh from the girl next to him. "I practically _lived_  the Mandela effect." 

Katie's heel nudges his hip, which is completely expected—and fine by Keith—when you're laying top to toe with someone on a mattress that's barely big enough for one. The pair usually have their late night conspiracy talks on the couch, but Katie ultimately decided that she was more comfortable in Keith's room, and what Katie says goes. (Keith would never waste his breath on refuting that simple fact.) 

"Of course you did," Katie teases, this time purposefully digging her big toe just under Keith's ribs, where she knows it tickles. He stifles a laugh as he catches her ankle and puts her foot at a safe distance from his torso. "Where do you stand?" She asks, referring to the theory without skipping a beat.

"Oh, definitely collective memory failure." Keith answers, idly tilting her foot in his palm. That's become a thing; they'll end up mindlessly toying with the other's something while they talk or watch a movie. Sometimes Katie'll fidget with the edges of his glove or Keith'll flip her hand over in his, as if weighing it with his own. When one of the others call them out on it with their not-so-subtle glances at each other, they tend to deny that they do it, but only because they normally forget that they're doing it at _all_.

Katie sits up at Keith's reply, and, honestly the speed she does it with would startle any other person. "What? You're passing up the possibility of a parallel universe in favor of the idea of a huge mental lapse?" 

"Pidge, I'm pretty sure a parallel universe messing with ours would do a lot more than make us think we've been spelling _Oscar Mayer_ wrong." Keith reasons, tone shifting to the gentle side of serious. 

Most people would think that Katie and Keith agreed on everything with the way they'd stay up and chat until they collapsed from exhaustion. In reality, though, it's kind of the opposite. Where Keith thinks aliens look just like the little green men everyone imagines, Katie thinks they're humanoids, and while neither of these opinions really matter, it's enough to occupy the two of them for hours. Which, Keith supposes, is why he likes doing it so much—coupled with the fact that he gets to do it with Katie.

Shaking her head, Katie allows a smile to bloom across her face. "That's not the only thing that came from that. There was the—What was it?"

"The Berenstain Bears?" 

"Yeah! I don't think we all just _forgot_ how to spell it." 

"So, you're saying while sliding between different realities we remembered an 'e' instead of an 'a'?" Keith muses, more playfully than anything. He's already tried to change his own mind on this many times. Hasn't worked. At this point, Keith's decided that he wants to jokingly push her buttons.

Katie's laughter fills the room, followed by a chuckle from Keith. "Okay, whatever," She says, taking her foot away from him and folding it under herself so she can scoot closer to the boy. "New topic. The Loch Ness Monster—"

"Is a myth." Keith cheekily interrupts, grinning with all the pride of a child who got a gold star. Katie grunts—though she couldn't hide the smile on her face even if she tried—and slaps his leg with the back of her hand. An incredible warmth washes over Keith at the sight of her reaching forward to smack him again, and if that's not the oddest thing to ever happen to him, then he doesn't know what will be.

"Stop it, you idiot." She says, her voice void of the threatening tone those words should carry. 

"Alright, hey, new topic," Keith starts. "Bush did—" 

Keith doesn't get to finish that sentence due to Katie bringing his own pillow down over his face. A snicker leaves his lips as he starts to wrestle with her for control of the makeshift weapon. He ends up having to grab the extra pillow under his head for defense and succeeds in softly knocking her in the head with it. Keith manages to capture both of her hands in one of his after a minute, and the two of them are reduced to a panting heap on Keith's bed. 

While Katie tries to catch her breath between her leftover laughs, Keith can't help but gaze up at her. (It's not like he tried to stop himself anyway.) She'd climbed her way over him during their scuffle, and while their position makes him think of a couple of _other_ things, the main thing on his mind is how beautiful he finds her in this simple moment.

Reaching up, Keith presses a brief kiss to the underside of Katie's jaw—even though he was aiming for her cheek, but, who cares. Her honeycomb eyes slide down to Keith and she looks like the same warmth that he felt is burning her chest, too. Except Keith can actually see some of the evidence in her, now, rosy face.

"You're such a dork." Katie mumbles, then lays entirely on the boy beneath her. She keeps his leg caged between her own, fitting her head under Keith's chin, perfectly lining up with him like a jigsaw puzzle. Keith almost falls out of their bantering rhythm at the realization that they slot together so nicely. He throws an arm around her waist and softly smirks up at the ceiling,

"I'm sorry, were you not just talking about the Mandela effect?"

"Shut up, Keith."

 


End file.
